


赵美人和白兔子

by ichinever



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom, 祯驰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichinever/pseuds/ichinever
Summary: 脑洞设在书里赵狐狸在酒吧白兔子吃醋跑出去了之后私设多，ooc预警
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"跟我回去，不许你再来这里，不然我就搬出去住，再不给你做饭吃！"白兔子大声的冲着前面的赵美人说着  
当身边众人都低笑的时候白兔子才反应过来刚刚说了什么  
"不…不是…〣( ºΔº )〣，脸已经红透了，干脆转身跑出去了  
"赶紧去追呀，不然回家没饭吃"，酒吧老板也是赵大美人的朋友，笑着让赵大美人赶紧去追心上人  
赵大美人放下手中的调酒杯，笑着说了声抱歉，跑了出去

_____以上为背景

白兔子跑的累了，气喘吁吁才停了下来，双手撑着两腿大口大口的呼吸着，其实也没跑多远，劣质体质在这个时候就显示出来了

脸上还是那样红，心想，我刚刚都说了什么，都让人误会了，可是进酒吧看到赵美人在吧台调酒，人长的本来就好看，调酒动作又流畅帅气，那边的美女个个都眼冒金光的盯着他看，整个人就是酒吧的焦点，心底蹭的就上来一团火气，想也不想就冲口而出说了那些话

"干嘛要去酒吧，干嘛要去调酒，干嘛要让那么多人盯着看，是魔术师又不是调酒师，讨厌，骗子，讨厌⊙﹏⊙…"，没由来觉得心里空落落的，酸酸的，还有一点委屈

等赵美人追上去，远远就看到白兔子低着头狠狠踩着旁边的一个包装袋，e等走近了就听见白兔子在喃喃自语  
"骗子，讨厌，大骗子讨厌讨厌（｀ー´）…"

"驰驰…"  
冷不防身后响起一个声音，吓了一跳，下意识想跑，可惜赵美人眼疾手快拉住了他的胳膊，拉着他转了个身，面对面

"驰驰，是我呀"  
白兔子抬起脸，眼前是一脸笑的温柔的赵美人，还好不是什么鬼神，刚放松下来的精神在想到刚刚酒吧的事就又紧绷起来 ，"我还在生气呢"，默默想了一下，坚定立场

"你出来干什么，酒吧还要你调酒，快回去吧"  
"不回去了，以后也不去了，我要跟你回家"

白兔子听完，感觉心情好了一点，不多，也就是那么一点点


	2. Chapter 2

白兔子哼了一声╭(╯^╰)╮，赵美人双手搂着腰将对面一脸委屈的人拉近贴着自己，低头看着毛绒绒的脑袋，就这么抱着

白兔子还在想着刚刚赵美人的话，被对面的人一带就贴着对方的身体，抬头看着对方近在咫尺的脸，真好看，等意识到现在被赵美人抱着，脸又不可控制的红了，抬起双臂想推开他  
"太…太近了，松…松手"，  
一紧张又开始结巴了，推了推发现对方压根没松手的意思，就这么站着也不是办法  
"阿嚏"，  
赵美人揉了揉鼻子，夜里还是有点凉，穿的又少  
"(⊙_⊙)那…那我们回去吧，万一…万一你感冒就…就糟了"  
赵美人盯着眼前的人，说话也闷闷的，良久在毛绒绒的脑袋上轻轻印下一吻

于是，白兔子就听到头顶上方传来一个很温柔很温柔的声音，对着他说

"好，我们回家" 

放开了搂着腰的手 ，牵起白兔子白白嫩嫩的手，走向自己的大吉普，把人塞进副驾驶，上车，关门，回家

一路上都沉默不言，白兔子内心纠结，要不要解释一下今天晚上的所作所为呢，该怎么说呢，赵美人就看着副驾驶上一脸纠结的小孩，眼珠子转了转  
"驰驰，你怎么会到酒吧找我，案子办完了吗"  
"嗯，哥哥他们都处理好了，我…"，停顿了一下，还是实话实说吧，"我怕你在酒吧遇上不好的事，所以…"，后面越说越小声…  
"驰驰，幸亏你来的及时，不然我还脱不了身呢"  
"那你还去"，白兔子噘着嘴，腮帮子鼓鼓的，好想亲一口  
"不去了再也不去了，会没饭吃的"  
赵美人成功让白兔子脸又红了，瘪瘪嘴，  
"我…我那是气话…"  
气话？为什么生气？生谁的气？白兔子心里升起异样的感觉，却想不明白为什么，就像他听完赵美人的话，一点也不生气，不委屈了，大概自己性格好吧(∩_∩)，成功忽略了这点异样  
车子到家，打开门，里斯本冲过来热烈欢迎两位主人回家


	3. Chapter 3

白兔子搂着里斯本蹭啊蹭，撸狮子也可以治愈的  
赵美人慵懒的躺在沙发上看着一人一狮玩的开心(∩_∩)  
白兔子抬眼看了一眼赵美人，身上还是那套调酒师的服装，身上还若有若无带着女士香水的味道，心里不舒服，撇撇嘴，起身往浴室走去，拿出一条浴巾递给赵美人  
"快去洗澡"  
说完转身去厨房

等赵美人洗完出来，餐桌上已经摆好了他最爱吃的冬瓜排骨汤，白兔子还在厨房忙活着给里斯本的加餐，坐到桌子边上看着厨房里的白兔子  
"驰驰，你怎么知道我没吃东西啊"  
这个贵公子，饭菜不送到嘴边怎么可能吃，心里这么想，嘴巴绝对不能这么说，不然肯定会被欺负是的，这个大狐狸就会欺负人

"我…我听见你肚子叫了"

说着端着食物走出来，递给里斯本，  
"赶紧吃吧，不然凉了不好吃"

两个人默默吃饭，两厢无言，过了好一会儿  
"驰驰，今天跟我睡吧"  
"噗"，一口汤喷出来，白兔子张大了圆溜溜的眼睛看着旁边的人，一脸的惊骇⊙﹏⊙  
"干…干嘛突然要…要我和你一…一起睡(◎_◎;)"  
"我想嘛，好不好驰驰"，赵美人笑的死不要脸，  
"不…不要"，  
"哦好吧…"  
赵美人一脸的失落

白兔子还在狐疑着今天赵美人怎么那么好说话，平常一定会软磨硬泡让自己答应的，虽说之前也一起睡过，不要误会，通常都是因为里斯本咬着他的衣服不让他走，赵美人又软磨硬泡把白兔子留在自己房间里，第二天里斯本就会得到一大块上好的牛肉🐮，吃的直打嗝，  
正想着呢，旁边的人又悠悠的来了一句，  
"那我和你睡，一样的"  
白兔子还没想明白这一样的一样在哪里呢，赵美人放下碗筷  
"吃饱了"  
白兔子拿着碗筷去厨房洗碗，边洗边想，  
不会吧，今天晚上真的要一起睡？  
前不久又看了一些恐怖小说，晚上一直睡不着，也不好意思跟赵美人讲，就一直熬着熬着，去sci上班也精神不济了，都影响到工作了，现在真的需要好好睡一觉了，而且吧，不得不承认，赵美人在身边的时候睡的特别好…  
这边还在纠结挣扎，那边确实一脸的志在必得，嗯…只要再软磨硬泡一下，白兔子一定会妥协的，  
"我要抱着白兔子睡觉"


	4. Chapter 4

赵美人等着白兔子把碗洗完，二话不说拉着一脸茫然的人往自己房间走去，身后跟着欢快摇着尾巴的里斯本

进房间把人塞进浴室，  
"驰驰，洗澡"  
"？？"  
白兔子拿着浴巾还处在一脸茫然的样子，看着赵美人，赵美人依在门边，也看着他，兔子还没反应过来呢，呆萌呆萌的，这模样好想亲一口，一向是行动派的赵美人真的凑上去，亲了亲白兔子的额头，再一次低声在耳边说，  
"驰驰，洗澡"  
终于反应过来的白兔子慌忙捂住额头，  
"不…不许亲，赶快出…出去，我要洗…洗澡"  
白兔子的脸不争气的爆红，

"噢，你洗吧"  
"你…你出去"  
"噢"

看着嘴上说着噢，脚下却不蹭挪动一步的赵美人，白兔子忍住想把浴巾甩到他脸上的冲动，伸手推着他出去，"砰"一声关上浴室门，伸手拍拍自己脸，镇定下来，

看样子今晚非一起睡了，那个大坏人

"诶…"  
赵美人站在浴室门口，叹了第三口气，又被赶出来了，又看不到兔子出浴图了…赶紧摇摇头，不能想了不能想了…

靠在床边随手拿起一本书翻了翻，那是之前白兔子在他房间睡觉留下的  
那只兔子喜欢在睡前看一些书，各方面都涉及，胆子小却很爱看恐怖小说  
一手摸着里斯本，一手拿着书，瞄了几眼，又瞄了浴室方向几眼，一点也不恐怖，果然是小孩子  
等白兔子洗完澡出来，就看到一人一狮安安静静的在床上靠着，顿时有种岁月静好的氛围  
床上的人在听到浴室传来开门的声音时，注意力就被完全转移了，  
刚刚洗完澡的兔子双脸红扑扑的，大眼睛眨巴眨巴的看着他，全身上下带着沐浴过后的温热气息，毛绒绒的头发还有水滴滴下来  
不自在的咳嗽一声

"咳咳，驰驰，站在那里干嘛，赶快过来，我给你吹头发"

起身去浴室拿了吹风机，拉着人走到床边让他坐下，细致的为他吹起了头发，

吹风机还在"嗡嗡"的工作，终于唤回了白兔子的神思，  
好几次洗完澡，赵美人都会帮他吹头发，起先还不愿意，但是架不住赵美人撒娇死皮赖脸又不容反驳的强行让他乖乖坐着，每次都会妥协

手拂过软软的头发，手感真好，赵美人特别喜欢摸摸自己兔子的头，毛绒绒的，干脆俯下身亲了一口，轻轻的，不能让兔子发现了，不然又要炸毛了


	5. Chapter 5

一个乖乖的坐着，一个心无旁骛的吹着头发，身后人的手掌时不时拂过脖子，凉凉的，有点痒，往旁边缩了缩，那手掌随即又贴上了，如此反复几次，白兔子干脆抓住那作恶的手掌，  
"痒，别碰"

手心里是软软的暖乎乎的触感，赵美人紧了紧那只小手，真舍不得放开

"你的手怎么那么凉啊，穿那么少，小心感冒"  
说着搓了搓那只大手，企图把它弄暖和

低头看着白兔子温顺的样子，心里一片柔软

眼前人不语，索性白兔子把人塞进被窝，收拾收拾，自己也上床，当然，两个人之间隔了一个人的距离  
随手拿起床头柜的那本恐怖小说看了起来，还剩一点，争取早日看完  
这厢认真看书，时不时紧皱眉头，那厢认真看人，时不时挪过去一点，看书的人毫不知情  
正看到精彩部分，腰上突然多出了一双手之后，肩膀上多了一分重量，白兔子意料之中的叫了一声ΩДΩ，吓死人，随即传过来熟悉的体温和怀抱让心放回了肚子里，回头嗔怪了一声，

"你…你干嘛(⊙o⊙)，吓死我了"  
"驰驰，你都不理我"  
"我…我看书呢，别闹，你…你过去那边"

白兔子想把腰上的手掰开，赵美人就收紧胳臂，试了几次，无果，叹口气，算了，让他去吧，一直以来也习惯了他的触碰了，专心致志的又看起了那本小说

赵美人脑袋靠着怀里人的肩膀，脸埋在脖子里，就这么静静的抱着，如果真的只是这么静静的抱着就好了，自己魅力还不如一本小说大(´･_･`)

白兔子第N次捉住那只作乱的手，这里掐掐，那里捏捏，实在想不出自己身上那里好捏好掐了  
"喂，别闹啊"  
"不要"  
"你先睡觉"  
"不要"  
赵美人赌气似的又捏了一把，  
听到对方声音里传来的疲惫感，白兔子楞了一下，该不会是在等自己吧，这个想法也就一闪而过，  
想着这样反正小说也看不成了，干脆睡觉吧  
"那我要睡觉了"  
"好"  
就这么顺势躺下去，背对着赵美人


	6. Chapter 6

赵美人侧过身，手搭上白兔子的腰搂着他，把人往自己那边带了带，嗅着沐浴之后的香气，  
嗯跟自己一个味道

后背贴着温暖的胸膛，还能感受到身后人呼吸之间胸膛微微起伏，温热的气息萦绕在耳边，心跳不可控制的漏跳了几拍，耳朵脸颊温度上升，白兔子身子不由得僵了僵

虽然不习惯和别人这么亲密接触，不过第二天在赵美人的怀里醒过来的感觉好像还不错，

不过白兔子不知道的是，前半夜虽然一直想逃离怀抱，后半夜却是摸索着去抱住那个他口口声声骂着骗子的人

夜晚很静，只剩彼此之间的呼吸声，似乎在等着那两个人来打破寂静，

良久赵美人开了口，今天似乎他的心情特别好，白兔子能够感受到他话里都带着的喜悦  
"驰驰，还生气吗"  
"…"  
怀里人不语，白兔子知道他问的是今天酒吧的事，  
"我…我没生气，我只…只是担心，那个酒吧这么乱，我…我担心你会出事…"，声音也越来越小了，头也往被子里越埋越深

赵美人把人捞出来，轻轻摩挲着白兔子的脸，  
"让你担心了是我不对，我以后听你的，再也不去了，以后只听驰驰的话"

这一番话让兔子的心情彻底的好了起来，最后的郁闷也没有了，起身转过去望着赵美人

"你保证？"  
"我保证"  
"那以后我还给你做饭吃"

白兔子的眼睛都亮起来了，说的话也带着喜悦，似乎在说着，孺子可教也，连自己也没察觉到自己是多么开心

望着亮晶晶的眼睛，赵美人往前探身在那软软的嘴唇上印上一记，然后笑咪咪的看着他(≧∇≦)/

脸颊耳朵温度极速升高，白兔子捂住嘴巴转身躺下，拿被子牢牢裹住自己，缩成一团

赵美人看着被子里面高出来的那一团，也跟着钻进去，牢牢抱着，无声的传递自己的喜欢  
至于有没有传递到，那就不知道了，毕竟来日方长，不急

白兔子很郁闷，躺在软软的床上也昏昏欲睡，只来得及思考两个问题，  
大骗子干嘛老亲我(⊙o⊙?)  
大骗子的怀里很舒服(o´ω`o)


	7. Chapter 7

迷迷糊糊翻个身，白兔子一直往赵美人怀里拱啊拱，找个最舒服的姿势，手顺势搂着腰，沉沉睡去…

看着怀里人毫无防备的样子，赵美人不自觉深深叹了口气，

每次都只能趁其不备亲亲小家伙，摸一下就会被揍，什么时候才能吃兔子呢，诶…

紧了紧手臂也沉沉睡去…

第二天早上，白兔子先醒了过来，动了动身体，发现赵美人正紧紧抱着他还在睡着，不由得脸红，抬眼细细打量近在咫尺的人，

怎么会这么好看呢⊙ω⊙？

在赵美人的怀里一夜无梦，总算把前阵子看恐怖小说消耗的精力补回来了一些，轻轻拿开腰上的手，蹑手蹑脚的起了床，给床上人盖好被子捏捏被角，然后洗漱去做早餐，里斯本颠颠的跟着一起

原本睡着的人此刻已经睁开了眼睛，被窝还残留着白兔子的余温，如果每天都可以抱着兔子睡就更好了

在赵美人苦苦思索良策之际，白兔子忙活了大半天的早餐快好了，去房间准备先叫人起床，轻轻推开房门，  
果然还在睡着，推了推床上的人

"喂，醒醒，起床吃早饭了"

见床上人无反应，又凑近一点，

"起床了，啊~~"

突然被拉了一把，猝不及防摔在了身下人上，连忙支起上身，

"痛不痛，有没有受伤，谁让你突然拉我砸你身上了，我不轻的⊙﹏⊙，唔~~"，

好歹也是一个成年人的体重，虽然看上去像个小孩，抬眼便对上了一双似笑非笑的眼睛，好看

没等到回答就已经说不出话了，身下人温柔的吻住了他⊙ω⊙，直到有些喘不过气来才反应过来，一把推开他，抬手擦嘴巴，含糊说道

"你…你还没刷牙呢，赶紧起床吃早饭了"

转身红着脸跑出了房间

偷的一袭吻的赵美人心情颇愉悦的起床洗漱吃早饭

餐桌上气氛融洽，白兔子拿着碗筷去洗碗，赵美人坐在沙发上给里斯本梳毛

"我要去上班了"  
"走吧"  
"嗯"

自从住在一起后，每天上下班都是赵美人送的，俨然已经习惯了

"我走了，晚上回去"  
"好，我来接你"  
"嗯"

关上车门打算走了

"等一下"  
"(⊙_⊙)？？"  
赵美人走到白兔子面前，挑起下巴轻轻吻了吻额头，揉了揉头发，  
白兔子红着脸跑进大楼，看到兔子没影了 赵美人才开着车离开，最近要构思新魔术了


	8. Chapter 8

赵美人回到家一头钻进了工作室，有了新的灵感构思新魔术，在警局的白兔子一如既往钻进了案卷中

当回过神来的时候已经是晚上了，赵美人拿出手机看了看时间(⊙o⊙)，已经6点多了，驰驰都已经下班了，自己已经迟到了半个多小时

拿起钥匙飞快的冲出门驾车而去，徒留里斯本呆愣愣的看着刚刚关上的大门

白兔子站在警局门口，等了半个多小时还没见到人，考虑着要不要打个电话说一声自己坐地铁回去呢，不会出什么事吧，应该…不会…吧

今天在展哥哥的办公室里看到好多交通事故的案卷，越想越不安，想打电话万一在开车呢，要不再等等(。_。)…

过来十几分钟，白兔子越想越不安心，踌躇着在原地转圈，还是打个电话确定一下，  
"您所拨打的电话已关机…"  
耳边响起机械的声音，白兔子的心一下子沉了下去，急匆匆想往地铁站走去，刚踏出一个台阶，一辆大吉普呼啸而来停在了马路对面

赵美人跑到白兔子面前，  
"驰驰，抱歉抱歉，今天钻研魔术太入迷了一下子忘记了时间"

"太好了我还以为你出什么事了呢"

白兔子不安的心情渐渐平复了下来，冲着眼前的人露出一个大大的笑脸

"我打你电话也关机了，我担心你出什么事了，没事就好"

愣了一下，似乎没反应过来白兔子刚刚说的话，拿出手机一看，没电了，

"你今天肯定没吃东西吧，魔术师也是要吃饭的，你看你都这么瘦了，等一下先去超市买菜，走吧"

拽着赵美人往马路对面走去，嘴里还在念叨着  
"你都不会照顾自己，身体不好了怎么办，我没办法一直在你身边照顾你，所以你更要好好的吃饭休息…"

这个小家伙真的是…随随便便的一个话一个小动作就撩拨了自己的心，还这么无自觉  
事业名声成就这些东西对于赵美人来说放手就放手，一点都不可惜，唯独这个人绝对绝对不放

"驰驰，我下个礼拜有新魔术表演，一定要来看啊"

"可是我不知道有没有时间诶"

"表演时间在晚上，下班过来正好，我帮你留着票呢"

"那好吧我去(∩_∩)"

顺路去了超市买了菜，回家做饭，把人和狮子先喂饱了再说，当初答应了赵美人搬过来做管家，那就要好好照顾才行（^ω^），

这只是小家伙自己很美好的想法而已，赵美人偷偷努力着实现"从管家到夫人"的伟大梦想  
_________________

差不多该完了吧不排除有继续下去的可能，已经在画小剧场2会开新文，坚定不移的嗑这对cp


End file.
